


Mornings

by JeanjacketCarf



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Being Bad at Feelings, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gen, POV Wynonna Earp, Sisters, Wynonna and Nicole being awkward in laws, Wynonna is hungover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanjacketCarf/pseuds/JeanjacketCarf
Summary: Wynonna hates mornings and work days and getting out of bed. Nicole and Waverly are obnoxiously in love.They just might be a family.





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This could take place anywhere in the timeline really but let's say it's mid-season 3.  
> Partially inspired by @oliviajoytaylor on tumblr's art which can be found here: https://oliviajoytaylor.tumblr.com/post/177671807242/everyone-loves-wynonna  
> Go check it out, it's very cute.

“Another day, another dollar.” Wynonna stared up at the ceiling just beginning to brighten with a winter’s late dawn. “Let’s get this bread.” She kept laying there in bed, her body sinking back into the soft mattress. Her head was pounding and everything looked just a little smudgy around the edges.

She let her eyes drift closed. “Okay, just a few more minutes.” Her stomach grumbled violently but she just rolled over and groaned.

“Hey, Earp! Get up, you have work!” Nicole yelled up the stairs. Wynonna pulled her pillow over her head, hoping she could pretend not to be in bed.

Footsteps thudded up the creaky stairs and down the hall before her door opened with a screech. The mattress dipped beside her.

“Hey,” Waverly whispered placing a hand on her back. “Time to get up, sleepy head.”

“I’m not a child. I’m hungover.”

Waverly laughed and the bed shook with it.

“Yeah, I guessed. Just come downstairs and I’ll make you breakfast.”

“Really?” Wynonna asked, incredulous. Waverly might eat better than her but she wasn’t exactly known for being a chef.

Waverly sighed. “Well, I’ll make you toast.”

“That’s what I thought,” Wynonna mumbled into the mattress. 

Waverly stood up, the old springs of the bed protesting. Wynonna could track her footsteps back down to the kitchen, even pick up on her whispered comments to Nicole. The house was quiet and so was the world outside.

Reluctantly, Wynonna hauled herself out of bed and stumbled downstairs. That was a great accomplishment as far as she considered it so she rested her heavy eyelids as soon as she slid into her chair at the kitchen table. Down here there was a lot more clattering and commotion but she weathered through it with her eyes closed.

“Babe, have you seen my gloves?” Nicole asked, stomping all around in her heavy boots. She opened the hall closet, closed it, and opened it again and closed it.

Waverly was shuffling with something on the other side of the kitchen. 

“Have you checked the closet?”

The closet door opened again then slammed shut.

“Yes. They’re not in there.”

“Okay, how about the couch? Or did you leave them in the cruiser?”

Wynonna’s head tipped back, startling her awake. She propped it up with one elbow on the table. Through the window, she could see small flakes of snow starting to fall. She wanted to stay awake, to maybe tease Haught about being such a mess this morning, but every blink got a little slower.

“That’s it! I left them in the car,” Nicole said coming back into the kitchen. “Shoot, now they’re going to be cold.”

“You could borrow mine,” Waverly said with her mouth full. It was followed by the wet smack of a kiss. 

“No offense, but I don’t think anyone would take me seriously in purple mittens.” Nicole’s voice was softer as if to lighten the blow and Wynonna could practically hear her smile.

Waverly tutted. “Suit yourself.”

There was the clatter of mugs and the gurgle of coffee. Nicole slurping out of her obnoxiously large travel mug.

“Okay, I gotta head out.” Something clunked down on the table in front of Wynonna. She opened just one eye to see a steaming mug of coffee.

Waverly hummed through another kiss.

“If you must go, then, my love, you must go. But know my love for you will grow fonder with every moment,” she declared dramatically when they broke apart.

A plate of toast and jam appeared in front of Wynonna and Waverly placed a kiss on top of her head while Nicole was still laughing.

“You’re cute,” Nicole said as she pulled on her heavy outer coat. 

Wynonna reached for the mug of coffee and wrapped it in both hands. It was warm and blessedly strong as she took a big gulp. Slowly, she started to come back to life. She turned just as Nicole made it to the door and she kissed Waverly for about the thousandth time that morning, those dorks.

“Bye, Waves. I love you,” Nicole murmured with a smile. Then, she swallowed and turned her gaze across the kitchen. “Oh and Wynonna?”

Wynonna raised her eyebrow and hummed in question.

“Can you get in by 10 today? And, uh, drive safe.” She didn’t wait for an answer before pulling the door open and diving out into the lightly falling snow.

Waverly waved to her as she made her way to the parked police cruiser. Wynonna took another gulp of coffee.

“What was that?” She asked once Waverly had shut the door.

“Oh,” Waverly said going back to her weird gluten-free morning porridge. “That was her trying to say she loves you too.”

“Huh.” Wynonna looked down at the mug in her hands. The one Nicole had filled for her. “Well, tell her I think she should drive safe too for me sometime.”

Waverly shook her head. “You have to say that yourself.”

“She’ll think I’m trying to imply she’s a shitty driver.”

Waverly laughed. “She would. Because that’s something you’d say. Guess you’ll have to find your own way.”

Wynonna ripped off a chunk of toast and popped it in her mouth. She chewed considering this new information that wasn’t very new. But maybe it was a sign that she needed to do better. Weren’t most things.

“Guess so.”

 

A few days later, Nicole was going through her file cabinet looking for some form or another when she found a new bottle of tequila sitting in the back of the cabinet behind the hanging files. Tequila, not whiskey. Which meant it couldn’t be Nedley’s or something Wynonna had hidden. 

She tipped it sideways to see a post-it note stuck to the bottom.

Drink responsibly- Wy.


End file.
